The Batman: Masked Manhunter (film)
The Batman: Last Respite '''''is the sixth installment of The Batmanseries. Sam worthington , Adrian Hughes, Gary Oldman, Joanna Shari, Ashley Logan, and Christie Ricci return to their roles. The villains will be Poison Ivy, Bane, White Rabbit, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Red Robin and Hugo Strange will also appear in the movie. Plot Batman busts a whole gang made up of criminals including Antonio Diego/Bane, Henry Black, and Clifford deVoe. Bane becomes very upset with Batman while he is in jail. Dick Grayson, meanwhile, turning 18 soon, tells Batman that he is getting too old for Robin and needs to be more independant in order to grow into the next Batman. Batman agrees, so Robin creates his own suit with many different gadgets and calls himself Nightwing. He then asks his circus friend Tim Drake to take over the mantle as Robin. Grayson, though, makes a different suit for him, and calls him Red Robin. Batman tells Nightwing that an evil force has threatened Gotham's twin city, Metropolis and tells him to go there. The rest of that story continues in Nightwing (2027). Meanwhile, Pamela Islyis is an eco-crazed assistant for the crazy botanist Dr. Marc LeGrande. He eventually goes insane once he learns that Wayne Enterprises will cut its funding from his company, making the world "less environmentally friendly" according to him. He then destroys the labratory and dies, but Isley is trapped inside and a mixture of different natural poisons and toxins are accidentally injected into her, making her moods change until she gets the powers of Poison Ivy and leaves the labratory, vowing to kill Batman to take over the powerful Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile, Bane is chosen by the police to be testing for a drug, which was untested before and could kill him. Diego nearly dies, but then his muscle strength vastly improves and gains photographic memory. He then escapes prison by bursting through the walls and tries to find Batman. Dr. Hugo Strange, an evil chemist, hears about him, and meets him to tell him that he will suffer from side effects if he does not put tubes from his veins to his brain to accelerate the drug's flow. After he puts the tubes on him, he tells him to team up with his late friend's assistant, Poison Ivy, to destroy Batman. Bruce Wayne is then attacked in his mansion by a mysterious woman named The White Rabbit and her two henchmen, Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Red Robin comes and battles Tweedledee while Batgirl comes and battles Tweedledum. Batman tries to catch the White Rabbit, but she is too quick. Batman sends Tweedledee and Tweedledum to jail, but realizes that White Rabbit stole his Batsuit. The next night, White Rabbit appears with his Batsuit and hypnotizes him to destroy Batgirl and Red Robin. Batman fights them and wins. White Rabbit takes Batgirl's and Red Robin's suits and locks the two sidekicks up in the cellar. The next day, Bane and Poison Ivy invade Wayne enterprises. Batman, still hypnotized, asks White Rabbit if they could stop Bane and Poison Ivy together. White Rabbit says that her "friends" will do that. Black Mask, Lark, Jay, Mugsy, and Frederick Rhino arrive at Wayne Enterprises and fight Poison Ivy and Bane. After they capture poison Ivy, Bane leaves. The police then applaud the criminals for saving the day. Then, White Rabbit hypnotizes Batman to steal a bank, but the five criminals stop him. Batman goes to jail, the criminals take over Wayne Enterprises, and Bane serves as their bodyguard. Meanwhile, Red Robin and Batgirl find a way out of the cellar and defeat Mugsy and Rhino, who are at Wayne Mansion. They tell them where everyone else is. They free Batman from jail, making the police force on the total opposite side of Batman and his two sidekicks. Batman, now unhypnotized, battles Bane, but loses. Batgirl and Red Robin(without their suits) defeat Lark and Jay, but the police do not arrest them. With the police on their side, Lark and Jay knock Red Robin and Batgirl out and send them to jail (or juvenile in Red Robin's case). Meanwhile, Batman escapes Bane and defeats Poison Ivy. The police then trap Bane. At the end of the movie, Poison Ivy and Bane go to the new Extreme Penal Prison, while Batman is on the loose and Lark, Jay, and Black Mask take over Wayne Enterprises with their gangs. At the end of the movie, Batman is calling Catman in Africa for help. Nightwing is also seen battling Mr. Freeze in Metropolis. Cast *'Sam worthington '''as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Cam Gigandet '''as '''Tim Drake/Red Robin' *'Emma Watson '''as '''Alaina Williams/Batgirl' *'Kate Beckinsale '''as '''Pamela Isly/Poison Ivy' *'Tom Hardy '''as '''Antonio Diego/Bane' *'Hugo Weaving '''as '''Roman Sionis/Black Mask' *'Michelle Monroe '''as '''The White Rabbit' *'Robin Williams '''as' Dr. Hugo Strange''' *'Joanna Shari '''as '''Lark' *'Ashley Logan '''as '''Jay' *'Liam Hemsworth '''as' Dick Grayson/Nightwing''' *'Morgan Freeman '''as '''Lucius Fox' *'Michael Keaton '''as '''Clifford deVoe' *'John Glover '''as '''Dr. Marc LeGrande' *'Jack Noseworthy '''as '''Mugsy' *'Stone Cold Steve Austin '''as '''Frederick Rhino' *'Michael Gregory '''as '''Donald Peak' Other Characters *'Andy Kelly' *'Tweedledee' *'Tweedledum' *'Henry Black' *'David Cornwell' *'Fred Strickley' Cameos *'Senator Patrick Leahy '''as a Wayne Enterprises employee *'Warrick Grier as Thomas Blake/Catman *'''James Earl Jones '''as Mr. Freeze Sequel The director announced that the series will end with two-part movies coming out soon, The Batman: Legend Part 1 and ''The Batman: Legend Part 2. Category:Plot Category:Cast